In the related art, various methods for controlling the opening degrees of expansion valves in refrigeration cycle apparatuses have been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses determining a corrected deviation by multiplying a deviation between a discharge temperature and a set discharge temperature and a deviation between a refrigerant temperature and a target refrigerant temperature by a correction coefficient corresponding to a current value of the operating frequency of a compressor (i.e., the magnitude of a load), and then determining the capacity of the compressor and the opening degree of an electrically-driven expansion valve on the basis of the determined corrected deviation.